Superboy: El Conflicto Final
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡La saga de Superboy culmina de forma sorprendente! ¡Superboy Prime Vs Conner Kent! ¡A todo o nada en un combate a puño tendido en el Muro, al final del Universo! Además, el verdadero origen de Conner, el regreso de Metrón y más, mucho más en este explosivo final que no deberías perderte.


**SUPERBOY: EL CONFLICTO FINAL**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Revelaciones al Final del Tiempo **

El tiempo es como una línea, una corriente. Fluye desde el Principio hasta el Final, sin interrupciones. En el Final, sobre un asteroide rocoso que flota solitario en un espacio oscuro casi sin estrellas –la mayoría han muerto ya–, se levanta una enorme ciudadela. Su dueño es una entidad cósmica misteriosa, solamente conocida como _"El Señor del Tiempo"_. Allí fue llevado Conner Kent prisionero, luego de los eventos conocidos como "La Última Crisis".1 El Superboy de Tierra-54 flotaba atrapado dentro de un haz de luz, un eficaz campo de contención, desde donde con impotencia observaba los acontecimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor sin poder hacer nada para impedirlos.

-¿Disfrutando del paisaje? – se mofó de él Superboy Prime. Miraba al prisionero con una expresión burlona en el rostro. Conner no atinó a responderle. Todavía estaba impresionado por el aterrador parecido físico entre ese otro muchacho y él. Si no fuera por el traje azul y la capa roja que llevaba puesta Prime, juraría que estaba observándose a sí mismo en un espejo.

-¿Quién eres? – habló al fin – ¿Qué eres?

-Creo que ya te lo dije en nuestro primer encuentro: _tu peor pesadilla_.

-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

-¿Y tú qué crees que significa?

-No lo entiendo. Te ves como yo. Pareces una especie de contrapartida mía, de lo que debo suponer que vienes de otra tierra. Pero no entiendo qué haces junto a un ser tan siniestro como el Señor del Tiempo… ni por qué pareces odiarme tanto.

-Mi asociación con el Señor del Tiempo obedece a motivos que no te incumben – respondió Prime, con acritud – Respecto a mi odio hacia ti… ¿Qué no es lógico? ¡Eres un usurpador! _¡El único y verdadero Superman soy yo!_ – gritó, enfurecido.

-Suficiente – ordenó una voz con autoridad. El Señor del Tiempo ingresó en escena. La sombría figura embutida en una túnica morada con capucha venia sentado en la silla Mobius, mismo artefacto de avanzada tecnología espaciotemporal sustraído por la fuerza a su legítimo dueño, el nuevo dios Metrón – Superboy, deja en paz a nuestro invitado. Ahora yo hablaré con él. Tienes trabajo que hacer – le recordó – Ve.

Superboy Prime miró al Señor del Tiempo con odio, pero no dijo nada. Antes de marcharse del salón, se volvió hacia Conner y le dijo:

-No te vayas. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender todavía…

Cuando Prime se hubo ido, Conner y el Señor del Tiempo se quedaron solos. El encapuchado rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó el muchacho.

-Tú, Conner Kent. Ya no te ves tan poderoso ahí dentro, flotando en ese campo de contención…

-Disfruta de tu triunfo mientras puedas, Señor del Tiempo. No sé qué planeas esta vez, pero juro que te derrotaré. Como ya lo hicimos tantas veces en el siglo 30 con la Legión…

-Permíteme corregirte un error: _no soy ese Señor del Tiempo_. El que enfrentaste junto a los Legionarios era otra encarnación que ostentaba este nombre que ahora yo utilizo. Pero no era yo.

-Pero entonces… ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Quién es ese Superboy y qué hago aquí? – la única respuesta que recibió del encapuchado fue una prolongada carcajada. Conner se enfureció – ¡Respóndeme! – le exigió.

El Señor del Tiempo cesó abruptamente de reír. Despacio, muy despacio, se irguió de la silla Mobius. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la capucha de la túnica, comenzando a sacársela…

En total, tardó un segundo en revelar su verdadero rostro. Para Conner, fue un segundo largo, angustiante, casi eterno. Luego, al quedar el otro al descubierto, vino el impacto de la revelación. Principalmente, porque la cara que quedó expuesta a la vista era una que él conocía y bastante. Es decir, no personalmente, pero la había visto en cierta ocasión reproducida en los Archivos Históricos del siglo 30.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó, los ojos abiertos como platos – ¡Es imposible! ¡Se supone que estás muerto!

-Nunca creas en lo que te dicen – le recomendó el otro, sonriendo ampliamente – No, hasta no estar cien por cien seguro, claro.

Conner no supo qué responder. En realidad, no supo qué responder en general. _¿Qué podía decir? _Ante él, tenía la prueba más que cabal de que la historia oficial estaba equivocada respecto a la persona que estaba allí parada, vestida con los atuendos del Señor del Tiempo.

_Porque quien estaba enfrente de él, mirándolo no sin cierta malevolencia, era nada más y nada menos que Jor-El, el verdadero padre de Superman. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**El ultimo guion de Robert Cross **

**Tierra-Prima. **

**Ciudad de Los Ángeles. **

Robert Cross estaba agotado. No había salido de su apartamento en semanas. Ya casi iba a cumplirse todo un mes de su exilio forzoso. Pero no podía irse, no podía parar. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de acabar de escribir su historia…

No hace mucho tiempo, Cross fue un guionista y dibujante de historietas que trabajaba para la Compañía DC Comics. Su vida era monótonamente normal, como la de tantos otros que como él se dedicaban al mismo oficio, hasta que una serie de eventos extraordinarios la puso patas para arriba. Empezó con una invasión extraterrestre a su mundo y culminó con el holocausto nuclear que había borrado del mapa a la ciudad de Nueva York. Sumado a eso, estuvo la terrible muerte de su amigo psiquiatra, el Dr. Frederick Braverman, y la aparición –más asombrosa, si cabía– de un personaje sacado directamente de sus historietas: **Superboy Prime**.2

Bajo amenaza, Prime lo había obligado a escribir para él un nuevo guion, una historia con la cual pretendía volver a reinsertarse en el Universo DC y así vengarse de quienes lo habían desterrado a esta realidad. Por semanas enteras, Robert estuvo trabajando en ello enclaustrado en el interior de su apartamento, sólo haciendo pausas justas y necesarias para comer algo e ir al baño.

Una vez intentó huir de su nefasto trabajo, una vez nada más. Superboy Prime lo encontró con suma facilidad a los pocos segundos y si no lo mató en aquella ocasión, fue porque lo necesitaba. Pero la forma en que lo miró esa vez no le dejó ninguna duda de que la próxima no iba a ser tan benévolo. De modo que Cross no volvió a intentarlo y concibió una idea mejor: sí, iba a seguir escribiendo y sí, ese guion acabaría convirtiéndose en un comic más de los tantos que DC publicaba, pero las cosas no iban a salir como Prime lo quería.

Ese superchico demente quería que le entregara el Universo DC en bandeja. Cross se aseguraría de que obtuviera justamente lo contrario…

-¿Y bien? – le preguntó una voz a su espalda. Robert no se sobresaltó. Estaba acostumbrado a esas súbitas apariciones en su apartamento. Continuó escribiendo, tecleando en su PC portátil como si nada – ¿Cuánto te falta?

-Paciencia. Ya casi acabo – respondió, sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla. Prime caminó y se colocó a su lado. Cross pudo sentir cómo los ojos de ese super-psicopata lo escrutaban con todos sus sentidos, buscando en él una falla, algo que delatara una traición. Algo –cualquier cosa– que pusiera en evidencia algún plan oculto. Pero el guionista no era tonto; sabía con quién estaba tratando. No cometería el error de subestimarlo.

-No me mientas, Cross – siseó Superboy, acercándose a su oído – Has un solo movimiento en falso, dame una sola excusa y te juro que te arranco las tripas y las cuelgo en la cima del rascacielos más alto de L.A.

-Si haces eso, nunca podre acabar de escribir mi historia – replico Robert, tranquilamente – y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

Se atrevió a desviar la mirada del monitor de su computadora hacia el chico. Lo vio fruncir el ceño peligrosamente. Hubo un prolongado y tenso silencio hasta que la cosa acabó diluyéndose. Prime extrajo de un pliegue de su capa el almuerzo que había traído para él –de nuevo hamburguesas, papas fritas y gaseosa– y se sentó sobre un viejo sillón, dedicándose a matar el tiempo leyendo tebeos antiguos.

"_Eso es"_, pensó Cross, _"Tú sigue así. Distraído. Cuando quieras darte cuenta, vas a estar jodidamente lleno de mierda hasta el cuello"_.

Con ese único pensamiento revanchista, continuó escribiendo, dándole a su historia los toques finales.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**El origen de Superboy Prime **

**El Final del Tiempo. **

**Simultáneamente. **

Tan sorprendido estaba Conner por ver al mismísimo Jor-El con vida, que por un momento no atinó a decir nada. Tan solo se limitó a mirarlo. Era un hombre alto, en cierta forma parecido a su hijo. Llevaba barba y cuando se despojó de la túnica entera, Conner observó que utilizaba un traje ajustado de color negro, ceñido a su musculoso cuerpo. Un traje con una particularidad llamativa: un escudo con una "S" blanca en el pecho: _El Símbolo de la Casa de El_.

-Veo por la expresión de tu rostro una enorme confusión – dijo Jor-El, sentándose de nuevo en la silla Mobius – Tranquilo. Te lo explicare todo ahora mismo…

Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo. Conner aguardó a que comenzara de una vez.

-Krypton estaba condenado – empezó – Yo lo sabía ya hacía rato. Lo descubrí cuando mi hijo, Kal-el, todavía era un niño. En ese entonces, gracias a mis investigaciones científicas me enteré de que Rao, nuestro Sol rojo, iba a convertirse en una supernova. Como resultado de ello, nuestro planeta iba a ser destruido. Con este conocimiento y mis inquietudes de que debía hacerse algo al respecto, acudí al Consejo de Krypton, esperando las medidas apropiadas que hipotéticamente debían ser tomadas, dado el caso – Jor-El hizo una pausa. Resopló, indignado – Pero en lugar de ofrecer soluciones, esos idiotas obtusos tildaron mis investigaciones como falsas y erradas, y se encerraron en la idea de que no existía tal peligro…

-Un momento, un momento – pidió Conner, sacudiendo la cabeza aún más confundido que antes – Espera un momento. Algo no encaja… En la versión que conozco de la historia, Krypton fue destruido por una explosión interna de su núcleo, no por el estallido de una supernova. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa: _¡Tú eres un Jor-El alternativo! ¡Eres su contrapartida de otro universo! _

-Que perspicaz – se mofó el científico – Veo que al fin vas comprendiendo. Pero te sugiero que me dejes acabar mi historia y así lo entenderás todo.

Se produjo una nueva pausa. Jor-El retomó su relato donde lo dejó.

-Mientras el peligro se acercaba y el Consejo no hacía nada para salvar a nuestro pueblo de un inminente final, mi esposa Lara y yo trabajamos en conjunto buscando una solución alternativa. Pronto, desarrollamos una tecnología que nos permitiría teletransportar tejido vivo a través de distancias intergalácticas. Pretendíamos utilizar ese aparato teleportador con toda la gente de nuestra raza y así salvarlos a todos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Krypton comenzó a sufrir los efectos de la intensa radiación solar. Mientras nuestro planeta se sacudía en su agonía, nos dimos cuenta de que solo uno de nosotros lograría sobrevivir al cataclismo. Ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Kal-El, nuestro hijo…

Jor-El miró a Conner, gravemente.

-Fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida, pero tuve que tomarla. Puse al pequeño Kal en el interior del dispositivo teleportador y activé la maquina… y entonces sucedieron un par de cosas muy sorprendentes.

"La primera y la más evidente, fue que Kal-El se salvó. Atravesando incalculables abismos de negrura infinita, se rematerializó en el planeta Tierra, en un bosque de las afueras de una ciudad de la costa de Nueva Inglaterra. Allí, una pareja que atinó a pasar por la zona (Jerry y Naomi Kent) lo descubrió, rescatándolo y posteriormente decidiendo adoptarlo y criarlo como hijo propio. Le pusieron el nombre de Clark Kent, y junto a ellos, vivió su vida como un niño normal hasta que una de sus contrapartidas de otro universo, un Superman adulto, se contactó con él. Juntos, se dirigieron a combatir al Antimonitor, al lado de otros héroes, durante el evento cósmico conocido como la _"Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas"_. Lo que el pobre de Clark nunca supo era que jamás podría regresar a su Tierra ya que ésta acabaría destruida durante la misma Crisis. Pese a su enojo, creyó encontrar consuelo luchando contra el villano junto al resto de los superhéroes existentes y luego de la batalla final contra el Antimonitor, acabó sus días en una dimensión desconocida, donde fue llevado por Alexander Luthor, hijo del Lex Luthor de Tierra-3…"

"Paralelamente a estos hechos y sin que nadie lo supiera todavía, un efecto secundario de la teleportación de Kal-El a la Tierra siendo bebé lo duplicó. El "clon" de Kal –una copia exacta y perfecta en todo de él– terminó en otro universo y en otro tiempo. El siglo 30, según la cronología usada por los terrestres. Al igual que le pasó a su "hermano", el duplicado fue adoptado por una familia humana y creció convencido de ser descendiente directo del Superman de ese universo… eventualmente al desarrollo de sus poderes, acabó entrando a la Legión de Superhéroes y se llamó a sí mismo…"

-…Superboy – Conner casi murmuró su nombre, absolutamente impresionado por la revelación que acababan de hacerle – Entonces… ese duplicado… _¡SOY YO! _

-Sí, Conner. Eres tú. Toda tu vida en el siglo 30 ha sido una mentira bien elaborada. No eres descendiente de Superman, como creías: ¡TÚ ERES SUPERMAN!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Una alianza siniestra **

Las últimas palabras de Jor-El aun resonaban con fuerza en la cabeza de Conner. _"Toda tu vida en el siglo 30 ha sido una mentira bien elaborada… ¡Tú eres Superman!" _En cierta medida, siempre lo sospechó. Científicamente, algo no cuajaba del todo con la historia que sus padres le habían contado y con la que desde hacía aproximadamente veinte años vivía: que él era descendiente directo del Hombre de Acero. No cuajaba porque –como ya lo expresara una vez el mismo Robert Cross a su difunto amigo, el Dr. Braverman, y sin saberlo todavía Conner– para la época futura de la que venía, cualquier descendiente del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton tendría que tener la misma fuerza que un humano normal. Después del paso de tantos siglos, el ADN extraterrestre se habría vuelto inocuo. Ahora, la verdad por fin salía a la luz: _Conner no era tátara-tátara-nieto de Superman… sino que él era Superman. _

O, para ser exactos, su duplicado juvenil.

Jor-El continuó narrándole la historia de su "gemelo". Tanto si quería como si no, tendría que escucharla:

-Después de la Crisis, en la dimensión en la que estaba exiliado, Kal empezó a volverse una persona solitaria y amargada, totalmente resentida. El tiempo no transcurría allí, por lo que no pudo crecer. Aprovechándose de su cambio de carácter, Alexander Luthor influyó en él, persuadiéndolo a acompañarlo en su intento por recrear el cosmos. Juntos, acabarían escapándose de esa otra dimensión y desencadenando los eventos de la Segunda Crisis cósmica, la misma que restauró al Multiverso.3

Jor-El hizo una nueva pausa en su relato. Miró a Conner a los ojos.

-Kal se volvió totalmente desquiciado en ese entonces, llegando a perder la cordura y matando a muchas personas, varios héroes incluidos. Finalmente lo derrotaron y los Linternas Verdes lo llevaron a Oa, encerrándolo en una celda de contención situada dentro de un pequeño sol rojo y a su vez, custodiándolo 50 miembros del Cuerpo. Allí se quedó por un largo tiempo, rumiando venganza, hasta que pudo escapar. Desde entonces y hasta una serie de acontecimientos posteriores que lo devolvieron a su renacido universo de origen, mató y desencadenó el terror de muchísimas maneras. Fue estando exiliado allí, sin poderes y sin esperanza de recuperarlos, cuando me contacté con él por primera vez…4

* * *

**Tierra-Prima. **

**Muchos meses atrás… **

_Encerrado en su cuarto ubicado en el sótano debajo de su casa, Superboy Prime, sin el uniforme azul ni la capa roja, leía concentrado una serie de comics publicados por DC. Su objetivo era mantenerse al día con todo lo que ocurría en los otros mundos del Multiverso. _

_Todavía recordaba el doloroso impacto que le había producido saberse de vuelta en su tierra y ver las expresiones de auténtico terror de sus padres y de su novia Laurie, quienes estaban al tanto de sus atrocidades por haberlas leído en los comics que habían comprado. Furioso por este hecho, en esa ocasión Prime había tomado una computadora y entrado en los foros del Universo DC, proclamándose el único y verdadero Superman, y que nunca se librarían de él, pese a todo. _

_En eso estaba, leyendo tebeos, cuando una voz potente venida de ningún lado y a la vez, de todas partes, le habló. _

_-Kal-El… hijo mío… _

_-¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama? – Superboy se irguió, sorprendido. _

_-Soy Jor-El… tu padre. _

_-¡Mentira! ¡Mi verdadero padre está muerto! ¡Murió cuando Krypton explotó! _

_-Eso es lo que creen todos, pero no es verdad. Estoy vivo, hijo mío, y he venido a buscarte con una proposición que no podrás rechazar. _

_-¿De qué se trata? _

_-De revancha, Kal-El… y de venganza también. _

* * *

Jor-El enmudeció. Aun impresionado por las impactantes revelaciones de las que estaba siendo testigo, Conner no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Esperó a que continuara.

-Por supuesto, aceptó. Juntos, él y yo, armamos nuestro plan de acción. Meses después, los Dominadores llegaron a nuestro universo e intentaron conquistar la Tierra. Su presencia aquí alteró el equilibrio cósmico, provocando el retorno de los poderes de Kal-El de nuevo…

-Los míos también volvieron.

-Efectivamente. Como duplicado genético y molecular de Kal-El, te sucedería lo mismo que a él. Oportunamente, ambos recobraron sus poderes y mi hijo pudo elaborar la primera fase de nuestro plan: secuestrar al guionista de historietas Robert Cross.

-¡Robert! – exclamó Conner, recordándolo – No entiendo. ¿Por qué es tan valioso para ustedes?

-Nuestro universo de origen es el principal. Se llama _"Tierra-Prima"_. Todo lo que pase aquí repercute en las demás tierras del Multiverso. Cross fue forzado a escribir una serie de eventos que si bien aquí son ficción, en el Multiverso se han vuelto realidad.

-¿Cómo la "Última Crisis"?

-Exacto. Bajo la supervisión de Kal-El, Cross escribió esa historia. El objetivo era sacar de en medio a Alexis y a la Familia Luthor, cosa que ocurrió realmente. Y de paso, crear algo de caos y confusión. Preludios todos ellos de la estocada final que dentro de poco culminará con el reingreso de mi hijo, más poderoso que nunca, a la Tierra de la cual fue expulsado.

-De modo que fueron ustedes los que provocaron aquello. Y también los hechos que llevaron a la muerte al Jonathan Kent de Tierra-29, el anillo de Linterna Verde volviéndose amarillo y en manos del Lex Luthor de Tierra-35…

-…Y la sustracción de la silla Mobius a Metrón, no te olvides de eso – agregó Jor-El.

-Y todo eso, ¿para qué? ¿Por venganza? No lo entiendo bien del todo. No me has dicho todavía cómo has sobrevivido a la destrucción de tu Krypton… ni cómo es que sabes tanto de todo lo que pasa, pasó y pasará en el Multiverso.

-Ese, querido Conner, es el siguiente punto a explorar en este instante: mi rol en los acontecimientos actuales. Y en los venideros. Escucha con atención y al fin entenderás todo…

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Jor-El Prime **

De nuevo, Conner aguardó a que Jor-El comenzara a hablar. Lentamente la trama secreta tras su verdadero origen y las engañosas manipulaciones de sus enemigos quedaban al descubierto. De a poco, todas las piezas del rompecabezas parecían ir encajando…

-Acababa de meter a mi hijo dentro del dispositivo de teletransportación – explicó el científico – para enviarlo a su salvación. Ya no podía hacer nada más. Krypton iba a explotar, consumido por la furia de nuestro Sol. Lara y yo nos abrazamos y comenzamos a despedirnos. Hubo un destello potente de luz roja, una masiva llamarada solar y ese fue el fin. El estallido de Rao, convertido en supernova, se llevó consigo a nuestro planeta matándolos a todos.

-Evidentemente, tú no estás muerto – sentenció Conner, con amargura – ¿Por qué?

-Instantes antes del fin, fui arrancado de Krypton. Salvado de la destrucción por el Señor del Tiempo. El _verdadero_ Señor del Tiempo. No el que la Legión y tú combatieran en el siglo 30, sino otro.

-¿Cuántos Señores del Tiempo hay?

-Más de uno, aproximadamente. El que me salvó resultó ser una versión benévola de la entidad cósmica, no un villano como el que conoces. Me llevó a este sitio, su ciudadela en el Final del Tiempo, donde pese al dolor de haberlo perdido todo acepté su ofrecimiento de convertirme en su ayudante…

"Empezaba una nueva etapa para mí, una donde al lado suyo, aprendí casi todos los secretos del universo. Junto al Señor del Tiempo, observamos los acontecimientos que te he contado: las dos crisis iniciales y el destino de mi hijo… y de ti, su duplicado."

"Después de estudiar el cosmos desde una posición más que privilegiada, llegué a la conclusión de que tanto el universo único original salvado tras la primera Crisis, como el Multiverso creado luego de la segunda no eran los correctos. Bastaba echarle un vistazo a todo eso para darse cuenta de que ninguno de esos mundos era digno de seguir existiendo. Intenté convencer al Señor del Tiempo de mi punto de vista, le dije que era nuestro deber intervenir. Se negó totalmente a hacerlo, arguyendo que nuestro trabajo era simplemente el de meros espectadores pacíficos de la historia multiversal, que estaba prohibido interferir con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. En síntesis, así como en su momento lo hiciera el Consejo de Krypton, se negó a escucharme…"

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Lo maté – dijo Jor-El sin inmutarse. La frialdad de su confesión tomó por sorpresa a Conner. O no tanto – Costó, pero incluso los aparentemente inmortales también pueden morir. Cuando él falleció, ocupé su lugar convirtiéndome en un nuevo Señor del Tiempo. Fue así que viajé por el Multiverso, manipulando su historia y robándome pedazos de ella en un intento de mejorar las cosas. Para mi desgracia los miembros de la Quintaesencia, otros inmortales cósmicos, se me interpusieron. Tuve que luchar contra ellos y me derrotaron. Salvé mi vida huyendo aquí, a la ciudadela en el Final del Tiempo, donde planee mi nuevo asalto… que es lo que actualmente está sucediendo. En cuanto Robert Cross acabe de escribir su historia, mi hijo Kal-El volverá al universo original del que fue injustamente expulsado y los destruirá a todos. Luego, él y yo, gracias a los poderes de la silla Mobius robada a Metrón, reconstruiremos la realidad a nuestro antojo. Una realidad _única_ que suplantará a ese Multiverso corrupto y falsario.

-Suena bonito. En verdad – comentó Conner, caustico – Muy bien, ahora lo entiendo todo. Lo único que me queda por saber es cuál es mi papel en todo esto. ¿Qué se supone que haga yo?

-Eso es bien sencillo – Jor-El sonrió – Puesto que existes por un mero efecto secundario de una teleportación que salió mal, volverás al sitio de donde saliste. Te uniré a mi hijo y finalmente Kal-El estará totalmente completo y será dueño y señor de un inmenso e incalculable poder.

Silencio. La extensa charla había llegado a su fin. Un sombrío Conner observó a los ojos al hombre barbado sentando enfrente de él. El pensamiento de que pese a que él era un "clon", un duplicado de Kal-El de Tierra-Prima, Jor-El también era su verdadero padre lo llenó de angustia.

-Toda mi vida creí pertenecer a una estirpe llena de nobleza – admitió el muchacho – Me enorgullecía ver en los Archivos Históricos del siglo 30 las imágenes de las hazañas heroicas de Superman. Me inspiraron para querer ser como él. De hecho, fueron la causa de que adoptara el nombre de "Superboy". Crecí creyéndome su descendiente… y ahora, venir y descubrir esto… que no soy más que un duplicado nacido de un _"accidente cósmico"_, que en verdad yo también soy Kal-El y que mi familia real en vez de altos ideales de bondad, justicia y honor aspira a someter y destruir todo un Multiverso lleno de billones de seres vivientes… y que tú, mi verdadero padre, sea el artífice de tamaña locura… todo eso no hace otra cosa que indignarme profundamente.

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento – se mofó Jor-El – Solo voy a corregirte en una cosa: _tú no eres mi hijo_. Sólo eres su duplicado. **¡Mi verdadero hijo es Superboy Prime!**

-Sí. De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Son el uno para el otro. Dos sádicos psicópatas… Y ahora, voy a corregirte yo un error que has cometido.

-¿Cuál sería?

Conner se movió. Con suma facilidad, se liberó del campo de contención que lo retenía y se plantó ante un sorprendido Jor-El, asiéndolo del traje y levantándolo de la silla Mobius fácilmente.

-Subestimarme – dijo el chico.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

_**Deus ex Machina **_

**Tierra-Prima. **

**Al mismo tiempo… **

Robert Cross suspiró. Se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y se masajeó los ojos, cansado. Observó luego la pantalla de su ordenador, inspiró una amplia bocanada de aire y se dirigió a Superboy Prime:

-Listo – le dijo. El chico arrojó a un costado las revistas que había estado leyendo y se acercó a él. Observó una palabra en el monitor colocada debajo de varias hojas de texto escrito. La palabra era "FIN".

-¿Eso es todo? – inquirió, impaciente – ¿Ya has terminado?

-El guion, sí.

-¿Y qué falta?

-Enviar el documento a mi editor vía e-mail. Actualmente, como creo que sabes, luego de la destrucción de Nueva York, las oficinas centrales de la DC se han mudado a esta ciudad. No tardaran en hallar dibujantes y el comic pronto estará en circulación.

-Muy bien. Hazlo.

Cross resopló. Abrió su correo, adjuntó el documento de texto en él y lo envió a la central. Cuando el e-mail acabó de ser enviado, sucedió algo sorprendente: _la armadura solar de Superboy Prime regresó en ese mismo momento a su cuerpo_. Esta armadura, en cierta manera bastante parecida a la que utilizara el Antimonitor durante la Crisis, lo dotaba de una reserva energética casi ilimitada, aumentando sus poderes considerablemente. Con una carcajada diabólica, el demente muchacho festejó el retorno de una de sus mejores armas. Simultáneamente, un siseante vórtice de luz se abrió en el aire, dentro del apartamento de Robert Cross. Era el portal de acceso al Universo DC, esperando por él.

-¡Sí! – Prime volvió a reír – Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Cross. Muchísimas gracias.

-De nada – Robert se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con odio – Espero que lo disfrutes.

-Eso, seguro. Pero antes… - se volvió hacia él. Cerró su mano en un puño y se lo asestó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, reventándosela en una explosión sanguinolenta – Lo siento, Robert. No te lo tomes como algo personal… aunque lo es.

Después de matar al guionista tan brutalmente, Superboy Prime atravesó volando el portal, listo para iniciar una masacre aun peor, de proporciones épicas, allá adónde iba.

Él todavía no lo sabía, pero le esperaba una gran sorpresa…

* * *

En la ciudadela al Final del Tiempo, Conner sostenía aferrado de su traje a Jor-El luego de liberarse del campo de fuerza en el que aparentemente había estado detenido. El científico no podía creerlo todavía: _el muchacho lo había engañado_.

-Todo este tiempo… ¿Solo fingías estar atrapado? – preguntó.

-Tenía que averiguar qué pasaba. Confieso que he visto y he oído más de lo esperado, pero con esto me basta y me sobra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Por lo pronto, voy a detener a ese Superboy demente. En cuanto a ti – los ojos de Conner comenzaron a brillar, al rojo vivo – ¡Debería matarte! ¡Eres un peligro para la paz del universo!

-¡No lo harás! – Jor-El sonrió – No eres como mi hijo. No eres homicida.

-¿Eso crees? – el brillo en los ojos de Conner se intensificó. La sonrisa de Jor-El se congeló en su rostro. Se produjo un momento extremadamente tenso.

-No lo hagas, Superboy – dijo una voz, deteniéndolo a tiempo.

Conner se volvió en aquella dirección. Metrón se hallaba presente en la habitación. No estaba solo. Cinco figuras sorprendentes le acompañaban: los miembros de la Quintaesencia (Phantom Stranger, el mago Shazam, Ganthet, Zeus y Highfather).

-¡Metrón! – exclamó el muchacho, aliviado de verlo – ¡Estás vivo! ¿Cómo…?

-Estoy ligado a la Fuente – le explicó – Ella no me dejara morir, no en cuanto y en tanto sirva a sus propósitos. Además, la Quintaesencia me halló en el espacio a la deriva y me rescató. Ellos también andaban tras la pista de estos grandes enemigos.

-Entréganos a Jor-El Prime, hijo – pidió Highfather – Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

-Recibirá su justo castigo por sus maldades – agregó Ganthet.

-¿Qué harán con él?

-Nos lo llevaremos con nosotros y lo juzgaremos. Será sentenciado al destierro por la eternidad en la Zona Fantasma – dijo Shazam.

Una esfera de luz envolvió al científico. Jor-El protestó, en vano. La Quintaescencia y su prisionero se esfumaron en el aire con destino desconocido. Mientras tanto, Metrón volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla Mobius.

-Esto está lejos de terminar todavía – dijo el nuevo dios – Superboy Prime ha de ser detenido de una vez por todas. Esa tarea recae en ti, Conner.

-Estoy listo, Metrón. Envíame tras él.

-No voy a mentirte: puede que no salgas con vida de ese encuentro…

-Soy parte de esa maldad desatada – Conner asintió, valientemente – Tanto lo quiera como si no, creo que soy el único que puede ponerle un freno.

-Y así es. Contamos contigo – Metrón utilizó su silla Mobius y abrió un _"boom-túnel"_ – Ve, amigo mío. Que la Fuente te acompañe.

Conner atravesó el vórtice. Su destino final le aguardaba al otro lado…

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

**El Conflicto Final **

Al final de la galaxia Prometeo se encuentra una barrera ante lo desconocido. Una defensa contra lo misterioso que los hombres y los dioses no pueden comprender. Al frente, compuesta por un material desconocido similar a la piedra, está una raza de seres que trataron de penetrar la barrera y pagaron el precio de su osadía.

Son los Gigantes Prometeo. Su prisión eterna de roca, que por lo general evita que la energía de la Fuente se escape, es el Muro. Se extiende más allá del infinito, como testimonio mudo del Poder Cósmico usualmente residente en Nuevo Génesis y de los esfuerzos de la raza de los Prometeo por penetrarlo. Es la barrera _definitiva_ al poder _definitivo_… un tributo a todo lo que sobrepasa la imaginación del Hombre y a la realidad de sus logros.

Todo aquello fue lo que Conner pudo ver apenas emergió del otro lado del _"boom-túnel"_. Flotando lentamente entre los cuerpos muertos de los antiguos dioses –cuerpos petrificados, unidos entre sí en una bizarra argamasa– el muchacho buscó algún rastro de su enemigo. No tardó en hallarlo: una violenta explosión en la pared cósmica reveló su ubicación. Se dirigió hacia allí y encontró a Superboy Prime, quien gracias al enorme poder de su armadura, había abierto un agujero en el Muro. El poder de la Fuente comenzaba a escaparse en violentas ráfagas de energía descontrolada…

-¡Maldito Cross! – se quejó el villano, observando su obra – ¡Se suponía que ese portal me conduciría a la Tierra del Universo DC, no al Muro! No importa. No hay mal que por bien no venga – sonrió – Destruiré el Muro y liberaré la energía contenida detrás de él. _¡Y con ello, el Multiverso quedara aniquilado totalmente! _

-¡No! ¡No harás tal cosa! ¡No te dejaré! – Conner voló a su encuentro. Prime lo miró con ira.

-¿Tú? Ignoro cómo has escapado de tu prisión, pero de todas maneras, llegas tarde. ¡Nada ni nadie puede detenerme ahora!

-¡Eso lo vamos a ver!

El tiempo de la charla acabó. Ya no había nada más que decir. Los dos combatientes volaron el uno al encuentro del otro y chocaron entre sí. El impacto del encontronazo mandó a Conner hacia el Muro, cayendo directamente contra la pared cósmica y quedando semi-enterrado en ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse que Prime ya se le venía encima como un bólido, los puños enfrente y listo para matarlo.

-¡El _único_ y _verdadero_ Superman soy yo! – proclamó, asestándole golpe tras golpe y enterrándolo cada vez más en la roca – ¡Tú no era nada! ¡Sólo una mala copia, es todo! ¡Un clon sucio y defectuoso! ¡No serás el primero y el ultimo que tengo que matar para probar que YO soy el único y digno de llevar la "S" en el pecho!

Superboy Prime volvió a levantar su puño pero Conner reaccionó y antes de que le asestaran un nuevo golpazo, encajó un derechazo en la mandíbula del psicópata, mandándolo hacia la negrura del espacio.

-¡Pues este clon sucio y defectuoso acaba de darte una soberana paliza! – gritó, alzándose del Muro y volviendo a volar. Prime había frenado la inercia del envión y ya volvía a la carga a su encuentro. Otra vez hubo un choque, pero en esta ocasión los dos Superboy utilizaron sus visiones de calor para atacarse mutuamente.

-Ríndete – le ordenó Conner – ¡Esto se acabó!

-¡No! ¡No hasta que uno de los dos caiga y ese no voy a ser yo!

Los rayos caloríficos explotaron al trenzarse. De nuevo, ambos contendientes estaban en tablas. Sus poderes eran casi iguales, pese a la aparente ventaja que su armadura solar le confería a Prime.

"_Su armadura"_, pensó Conner, _"¡Claro! ¡Eso es!"_

Dando uso a su supervelocidad, se colocó a espaldas del Superboy desquiciado y le echó un rápido vistazo con su visión de rayos X y microscópica combinadas, hallando el punto débil de inmediato de la coraza. Sólo le bastó un golpe seco allí, sólo uno, y la armadura solar reventó en fragmentos, soltándose del cuerpo de su rival y quedando destruida.

-¡Maldito! – Prime se volvió y le dio un puñetazo. Conner salió despedido cerca de la brecha abierta en el Muro. Con cierta preocupación, vio que el agujero se estaba ensanchando cada vez más y que la energía cósmica que se escapaba por él estaba convirtiéndose en un auténtico _"tsunami"_ disparado en dirección al Multiverso. Debía sellar esa rotura cuanto antes o toda la Creación quedaría destruida. A la vez, debía derrotar a su enemigo para siempre.

-¿Crees que mi poder reside en ese traje? – Superboy Prime se le acercó, volando – ¡Idiota! ¡No necesito de esa armadura para acabar contigo!

-Has ido demasiado lejos con tu maldad – Conner lo enfrentó, sin miedo – Esto acaba aquí. Para siempre.

-¡Sí, pero con tu muerte!

Prime se le tiró encima. Ambos muchachos se sostuvieron por las manos y forcejearon. Uno empujaba para un lado y el otro, para el otro extremo. No había caso: _ninguno de los dos avanzaba. _

-¡Voy a matarte! – rugió Superboy Prime, rojo de ira.

-No. Yo voy a pararte. El mal que has cometido encontrara justicia… ¡Aunque tenga que dejar mi vida para que eso suceda!

Conner le asestó un rodillazo. Aprovechándose de un momento de distracción de su enemigo, se colocó de nuevo detrás de él a su espalda, pero esta vez aferrándolo con toda su fuerza e inmovilizándolo en una compleja llave de lucha.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – aulló Prime, loco de rabia. El otro no le hizo caso. Apretó aún más a su presa contra sí.

-Esto acaba aquí – le susurró al oído – Este mal acaba en este sitio… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Conner, junto con su prisionero, se dejó caer en la brecha abierta en el Muro. La energía cósmica liberada los envolvió a ambos. Se produjo un destello vivísimo de luz, un alarido, y la pared se los tragó a ambos. Al mismo tiempo, el agujero se reparó milagrosamente, cerrándose.

Se hizo el silencio. De nuevo, la tumba eterna de los antiguos dioses quedó imperturbable, inamovible. Las figuras talladas sobre el Muro de los Prometeo continuaron como hasta entonces; silentes, guardianes mudos, testigos de un universo infinito y ajeno a su tormento. Pero ahora, un cambio se había operado en una sección recientemente reconstruida de la pared. Nuevas efigies petrificadas se sumaban a las de las deidades caídas en tiempos arcaicos: **las estatuas de Superboy Prime y de Conner Kent**.

De esta manera heroica, éste último había salvado las vidas de billones de seres en todo el Multiverso, cumpliendo el viejo proverbio que decía: _"Sin sacrificio, no hay victoria"_.

-Gracias, Conner – dijo Metrón, observando la escena desde su silla Mobius – Gracias por todo – usualmente, el nuevo dios siempre se mostraba frio y distante. En esta ocasión, al minuto de silencio en honor al héroe caído, unas lágrimas pequeñas y brillantes se deslizaron por su rostro, emergiendo de sus ojos. El mejor tributo que podría ofrecer a su manera por el alma del juvenil campeón del Bien – Descansa en paz, amigo. Te lo mereces.

**FIN **

* * *

**1 Para más información, véase mi anterior Fanfic _"Superboy: La Última Crisis"_.**

**2 Acontecimientos ocurridos en mi Fanfic _"Superboy: Tierra Prima"_.**

**3 Ver la serie de comics _"Crisis Infinita"_, para más información.**

**4 Cronológicamente, los hechos posteriormente narrados transcurren después de los comics de _"Crisis Infinita"_, _"La Guerra de los Sinestro Corps"_, _"Cuenta Regresiva a la Crisis Final"_ y **_**"Crisis Final: Legión de 3 Mundos".** _


End file.
